


Maul’s Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fighting, Humor, Invasion of Privacy, Jedi Knights, Lightsaber Battles, Scat, Sith Lords, biggest fans, dark side use, funny moments, lol, read this if that interests you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darth Maul has a problem. (Written early 2017.)





	Maul’s Problem

Maul felt like he needed to poop. He tried to hold it in, for he was battling Obi-Wan. Suddenly, he heard a sound, kind of like a fart. 

Obi-Wan gave Maul a look. “Did you just fart?” 

Maul looked at him like a crazy person. “Of course not, Kenobi! Let's just keep fighting!” 

As they resumed their duel, Maul farted louder than before, much louder. 

Obi-Wan pinched his nose. “You did fart! You’re disgusting!” 

Maul sighed. “Ugh, fine! I did fart! Are you happy now?!” He farted again, than he pooped his pants. 

A bit of poop fell out of Mauls pants and onto Kenobi’s leg. “AHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! Get it off!!” Obi-Wan ran around the room, screaming about the poop. 

Maul sighed. “Fine! I'll go poop!” He walked to the nearest bathroom and did his deed. 

As he was emptying his Bowles, he heard a giggle. Looking around, he saw a girl looking in on him from an adjacent window. He screamed. 

The girl laughed again. “HI, MAUL! I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! MY NAME IS BRITTANY! GIVE ME A KISS, BOYFRIEND!” 

Maul jumped up from the toilet, forgetting to pull up his pants. He shuffled away from the window, screaming, “GO AWAY, YOU CRAZY KID!!”

Brittany pounded on the glass. “WHERE ARE YOU GOING, MAUL??? COME BACK HERE AND KISS ME!!!! MAUUUUUUULLLLLLLL!!!!” 

Maul pulled his pants up and ran out of the room. He ran past Obi-Wan and climbed into his ship. He flew away. He sighed. Glad that's over. Or was it???


End file.
